Dipper Vs Aliens
by GavinFNS
Summary: A collab with Gravityfallsgrl
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Kidnapped  
Mabel and Dipper were in their room. Mabel was still asleep. Dipper was reading his journal, reading a page about aliens. He read they worked for someone powerful, who would steal things he wanted. Dipper glanced over at Mabel and smiled. It was their birthday, and Mabel looked so peaceful, content, and happy. Maybe I should wake her up. Dipper tiptoed over to her and gently tapped her shoulder. "Mabel? You awake?" Mabel sat up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned like a kitten and smiled at Dipper. "Yes, I'm awake. I can't believe we're 13! Isn't that great?" Dipper smiled to Mabel. "Yes!" Mabel got out of bed and hugged me. "Come on, let's go outside." They ventured into the forest, unaware of the Triangle-shaped shawdow following them... The shawdow changed to human, and the stranger whispered into a walkie-talkie. "I found what I want, a girl, coming into the forest. She'll be mine and mine alone", he cackled.  
Mabel tagged alongside Dipper. "Almost close to them", Dipper mumbled. Just then they heard rustling in the bushes. Little yellow glowing humans with black eyes appeared and started to attack them. Mabel screamed, and Dipper stood in front of her and spread out his arms to protect her. "Get away from her!" He shouted. The aliens knocked Dipper down and snatched Mabel away. She was threw into a pink cage with a bow on the top. "Help!" She cried out. "Mabel!" Dipper screamed. A blond man with gray eyes and yellow tuxedo with black shoes and black gloves appeared next to Mabel's cage and smoothed his finger under her chin and kissed her cheek. "W-who are you?" Mabel whimpered. "Oh, but you know that, my precious little pretty", he replied and his voice sounded familiar. .. "I am leader of the aliens, the all seeing god, Bill Cipher." The Twins gasped. "B-Bill?" Mabel asked, shivering. "Very good, my dearest." Bill cooed to Mabel. "Wait- Don't you use aliens to get what you want?" "Yes, and I want Mabel." "Bye! No wait!" They flashed away, leaving Dipper alone in the forest. Mabel. ..  
Gravityfallsgrl

Author's Note (NakedStache): I added these - " in don't forget Gravityfallsgrl!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sadness

Dipper headed back to the shack head low in defeat. "Ugh" Dipper said. Wendy came into help. "Dipper what's wrong?" Wendy asked Dipper. "Aliens took my sister away" Dipper muttered. "With Bill?" Wendy asked. "Just like my sister" Wendy said.

-NakedStache


	3. Chapter 3

div class="round8 bubbledLeft" style="max-height: 999999px; border-top-left-radius: 8px; border-top-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-left-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; overflow: auto;"span class="gray" style="max-height: 999999px; float: right;" data-xutime="1416792055"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapter 3: The Story Of Millebr /"I was a young girl, only age 12. Me, My twin brother Ethan, and, my younger 5-year-old sister Mille went into the woods. 'Hey Wendy, Look at that yellow glow!' Mille said. She ran ahead, Me and Ethan fast behind. 'I am Bill Cipher, THE-ALL-SEEING-EYE! AND I LOVE YOU, Shooting Star!' Bill said to Mille." Wendy said inbetween tears. "Wait Bill calls Mabel Shooting Star too!" Dipper said. "I've always thought of you guys as my dead brother and sister. Your Ethan and Mabel's Mille. I always thought of you as natural family" Wendy said, still /-NakedStache/span/div 


	4. Chapter 4

B.T.W , Millie's name is pronounced Mealie.  
Chapter 4: The story of Millie part 2: Kidnapped  
"Millie , Ethan and I were still in the forest. Bill was floating in front of Millie and staring at her. 'Bill Cipher?' She asked. 'Yes, dear Millie, my Shooting Star.' Millie giggled and circled him curiously. She touched his hand. She giggled again. 'Cute bowtie!' She told him. 'Not as cute as your sweater, or your cheeks, or your hair. It's like a plume of brown stardust!' He told her. 'I like you!' She said smiling. 'Why do you call me Shooting Star?' 'Your sweater, dearest.' 'I made it!' She said. 'Why, it's lovely, Millie.' He said. 'I love you!' He told her, watching her giggle. Ethan stepped forward and glared at Bill. 'Uh, Ethan, maybe we should go' I said to Ethan. 'Wendy, I got this.' 'But-' He marched up to Bill. 'Get away from Millie.' Bill didn't want to. 'I mean no harm.' 'Get away from W!' Millie flinched at Ethan's tone. 'Ethan!' I scolded him. 'You're scaring Millie! She's only 5! I'm sorry about this, but we have to go, and take Millie back home.' 'Yeah, Bill. So get away from Millie, you can't love her.' Millie looked at Bill while Ethan was picking her up. 'I'm sorry, Shooting Star! Aliens! Get the little brunnete girl! She is what I want!' Then the aliens tackled Me and Ethan and took Millie to Bill, who locked her in a cage. 'Wendy! Ethan!' 'Millie!' I tried to grab her hand, but they left in a flash of blue light. I could've saved her, and it's my fault she was taken." 'Don't cry, Wendy.' Dipper said. "Then one night, Ethan found your journal and got into the dreamscape 1 year later. He took Millie out and ran through the forest, gripping her hand. I was fast next to ease! 'I want to go back, Ethan!' 'No, Millie! It's a trap, all paranormal are!' Bill was following us, and Millie had to struggle to keep up with Ethan to avoid falling. 'Bill!' She called out. 'I'm coming, Shooting Star!' Ethan turned to shout at Bill, and let go of Millie's hand. She tripped and screamed. She tripped over a very sharp rock. 'Millie!' Bill cried. He flew over to her, and held her hand. 'Please don't leave me.' 'Bill', she said, looking into his eye. 'I love you.' 'Say something else! I could make you immortal! I could build you a palace in the dreamscape! Don't go, Millie!' She smiled at him. 'If only everyone saw the kindness I see in you. I love you...' She let out a last breath of air, and Bill held it. It became a golden glow in his hand and he held it and made it vanish. I gasped and me and Ethan wiped our tears. He glowed red and glared at Ethan. 'You! You did this to my Millie! I-I didn't mean to!You killed her! Now I'm going to kill YOU!' 'But, Millie wouldn't want this! This never would've happened if you listened to her!' He threw a fireball at him, and it burned him to death. He turned to me. 'Your family will pay for this, Courdory! I'll take someone else you love, you will pay!' I ran off, crying, to get my father. He turned to the aliens. 'I want to bring her back.' 'You can't, sire. It is against the supernatural laws.' He wiped a tear from his eye. 'Very well. You know what to do.' They watched as she dissapeared into the stars. 'I will get a new Millie, and she'll never leave my side. My new Millie will be Mabel Pines.'"

-Gravityfallsgrl

(Author's Note: PUT THESE - ' and " in again! -NakedStache)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The 5th Chapter

(Author's Note: WOW FIVE CHAPTERS)

Dipper ran back to the shack. Wendy still crying asked "Why are we heading here? I don't want to be seen like this" "Then We'll wait until you stop. Stan has a secret room in the shack" Dipper said.

-NakedStache


	6. Chapter 6

(Author's note: Millie's name spelling has been changed to Mealie so people don't mix up the pronunciation. - Gravityfallsgrl)  
Chapter 6: A unexpected visit  
Wendy and Dipper went into the Twins' room. The moonlight poured into the room. "Wendy, if you don't mind me asking, what else happened?" "Well, my father was devastated. We took Ethan's ashes and put them in a vase. It's in my room now. We never found Mealie, just the smell of her perfume in the air. This is a picture of her before she died. She looked exactly like Mabel, down to every last detail." "That's Mealie?" "Yes, that's Mealie", a familiar voice said. Dipper turned around to see... Dun dun dun Bill. "That was my old Mealie. Remember that night, Wendy? I told you I would take someone you love." "What do you want?" Dipper growled. "I want a new Mealie, Mabel Pines. And I have her. Now, if you'll exuse me, I have to tend to my sweet little Mealie! Goodbye, you two!" He flashed into the dreamscape. "What's Bill going to do with Mabel?" Dipper asked. "No idea", Wendy replied. "I just wish Ethan and Mealie were alive again." All of a sudden Ethan and Mealie, alive appeared in front of them. "Wendy?" They asked. "Mealie! Ethan!" They hugged, including Dipper. "We need help. Mealie, Bill wanted a new you, so he kidnapped Mabel, who looks exactly like you. We need help. This is Dipper." Mealie blushed. "Nice to meet you," she smiled. "You,too. We need help. Mabel's in the dreamscape. And we need to rescue her." "We're in! Good. I wonder what's happening to her right now..."  
\- Gravityfallsgrl

(Author's Note: DO NOT FORGET THESE - " -NakedStache)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The sound of Mabel's Tears.

Suddenly the sound of crying filled the air. "Mabel!" Dipper yelled. He ran off into the woods. "Dipper, Bill set up a trap! He did the same to me!" Wendy yelled running after Dipper.

-NakedStache


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Magic Powers Of Mealie

"Mealie, Use your powers!" Ethan yelled suddenly Dipper froze.

-NakedStache


	9. Chapter 9 FINALLY!

Mealie was about to put up a forcefield, but suddenly Bill was in front of her. "Mealie !" He said happily. "Bill ! " They hugged, and Bill seemed to never want to let go of Mealie. Dipper growled at Bill. Bill glared at him. And he looked at Ethan like he wanted to kill him. "Pine Tree, If you give me your journal, I'll give you back your sister !" Dipper couldn't resist wanting to give the journal to Bill. He gave it to him, and Bill laughed at him. "Thanks Pine Tree!" He grabbed Mealie and teleported to the dreamscape and put her next to Mabel in the cage . He looked at the two caged girls lovingly and patted their cheeks. He laughed evilly. "You two are all mine... forever! And you will fall in love with me, my precious little dears!" Ethan glared at Dipper. "This all your fault, Dipper !" He yelled enraged. Dipper glared. "I didn't know he would do that!" Then Dipper saw, me, Taliyah ( aka Gravityfallsgrl ) and blushed madly. Taliyah came out. "Maybe I can help. I have a spell book can help you get your sister back, hopefully it'll work." Dipper smiled, blushing madly. "T-thanks ! I-I'm Dipper . What's your name?" Taliyah smiled. "I'm Taliyah StarDiamond. Pleasure to meet you, Dipper and friends. Also, Bill is in love with your sister and the girl called Mealie. He wants to keep them with him forever."

-gravityfallsgrl

(Authors Note: YOu KEEP FORGETTINg,G TO ADD THE "s GravityFallsGrl Just Sayin -NakedStache)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Dipper muttered. "I got it" He said. "What?" Ethan Taliyah and Wendy asked. "We need to go to the Dreamscape" Dipper said. "Who should we use as a portal to the dreamscape?" Ethan asked. "Me!" Taliyah yelled. Then oddly a little mustahce (Me, NakedStache) came floating up. "No me!" this stache said. "Who are you?" Ethan asked. "NakedStache but you can call me Stache" Stache said. "Stache it's me!" Taliyah said. (2 Hours later) "Fine" Stache said to Taliyah. Once Taliyah was asleep Dipper, Ethan, And Wendy travelled to the dreamscape to fight Bill  
-NakedStache


End file.
